Double Date
Plot After winning a romantic evening for two (by rigging a contest, of course), Daffy must find the right partner to bring on a dream date at a fancy restaurant. Lola provides him with a script of what every woman wants to hear, and as he reads it, Lola herself becomes smitten. However, Daffy has already decided that he wants to bring Tina, a gum-smacking duck who works at the Copy Place. They have a great time, but Lola’s jealously pushes her into stalker territory. Cast *Granny, Sylvester, Tweety, and Instant Martians appeared in the Merrie Melodie, but had no lines. Quotes *'Lola:' Then I'll do it! Bugs: Great! Thanks! Lola: Uh-oh. Bugs: What? You won't do it? Lola: No, that time I really did hit an oil truck... I gotta go, byeeeee! (an explosion is heard as Bugs looks on in sheer surprise) *Tina: Check it out coth napkins! Nice right? *'Daffy:'(pulls outs sheet) You're a beautiful, beautiful woman. Daffy: '''You're my best friend. '''Tina: I'm your best friend? We just met. *'Tina:' (laughs and snorts) Daffy: Ha, you sound like a pig! *'Bugs:' What are you doing?! *''(Lola snatches the mic from bugs)'' *'Lola:' Im trying to get my boyfriend back,'' I said i'll loose that girl!'' *''(Bugs snatches mic from Lola)'' *'Bugs: '''What boyfriend?! *(Lola snatches mic from Bugs)'' *'Lola: '''Daffy! *(Bugs snatches mic from Lola)'' Bugs: 'Daffy's not your boyfriend, I'm your boyfriend! ''(Bugs and Lola stop and glare at one another, surprised by Bugs' words, Lola takes the mic while Bugs holds it still) 'Lola: '''Say that again? '''Bugs: '''Uh uh! '''Lola: '''That's okay. I have it right here. *(Lola pulls out her tape recorder and starts playing "I'm your boyfriend!" over and over in her ear)'' 'Bugs: '''Oh boy. '''Daffy: '''Bugs? What are you doing here? '''Lola: '''We're on a date. He's my boyfriend. I'm his girlfriend. ''(in a gleeful tone) ''We're girlfriend-boyfriend! *'Lola: (after the credits feeling confused) That's all what? What are "folks?" (pointing her thumb at something) He's crazy. Trivia *This is the debut of Tina Russo Duck, the updated version of Melissa Duck. *This is first appearance of Tina Russo Duck's Copy Place. *Lola takes Porky's place after the credits behind the WB shield-shaped doorway. *This is the second time that Daffy uses counterfeit money. The first time was in Reunion. *This is the second time that Bugs and Lola kissed on a date. The first time was in Eligible Bachelors and both enjoyed it. This time, Lola forced a kiss on Bugs to keep Daffy and Tina from noticing her. *This is also the fourth date Bugs and Lola have been on together since they first met. They dated twice in Members Only and a third time during Eligible Bachelors. *This is the second time Bugs mentiond he invented the Carrot Peeler. The first time was in Peel of Fortune. *Daffy still thinks he's a wizard from The Jailbird and Jailbunny. *This is the second time that the ratings were under 2 million views. *At the end of this episode, Porky says that he needs a girlfriend. In the original classic Warner Bros. cartoons, he has a girlfriend named Petunia Pig. Gallery THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-7.jpg|Daffy asks Tina out on a date. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-8-550x309.jpg|Daffy tells one of his dates that she isn't pretty. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-6.jpg|Daffy see's Lola in his room. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-5.jpg|Tina and Daffy rushes to dance. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-3.jpg|Porky Pig waits for that date with Daffy. Image:THE-LOONEY-TUNES-SHOW-Double-Date-Episode-12-4.jpg|Lola says that her and Bugs are "boyfriend-girlfriend." Image:Snapshot20110726095956.png|Daffy tells Tina that he isn't a wizard. Image:Snapshot20110726101633.png|Lola appears after the credits, instead of Porky. ﻿ Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes